


Giving Up Takes Too Long

by tuesdayscoming



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdayscoming/pseuds/tuesdayscoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Daryl losing grip, and finding hope and a friend in an unlikely situation. The changes in himself are more noticeable than ever, and they're shining through just in time for his life to start again. What happens when the person you have longed for assumes an entirely different situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Up Takes Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first time ever writing a fic! I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark night when Daryl first walked onto the street searching for answers that he was certain he wouldn't find. For the past month he's been avoiding eye contact with everyone in his group, especially Maggie. There has been complete turmoil since the loss. The loss that shook everyone and destroyed hope for all. Now that Daryl was alone from the others, he kept walking until he felt like his feet were going to fall beneath him. A lot like the time he chased after Beth, he fell to the ground out of frustration in not knowing where to go next. He felt slightly disappointed in himself for leaving the group, but he knew that Rick would have his back and help the other's to understand.

Daryl didn't know where he was going, and he didn't know where his group was going either. He had a feeling that someone was trailing him, so he assumed it was his group. After all, they've been treating him like a fragile piece of life ever since the loss. Part of him didn't care that he was being followed, but that was until he absolutely lost it and ended up on the ground on the verge of screaming his curses to this life he's been forced to be a part of.

**...**

A stranger has been watching this group for a month now. He noticed that a capable member that they called Daryl, slipped away from the others, so he followed. He didn't realize that he would still be following him all morning, all afternoon, and most of the night. At this point, he was at risk of venturing too far, and right as he turned to head back, he saw the man named Daryl collapse on the street. He was sure that this large and standoffish man was weeping, and suddenly all he wanted to do was comfort the man. Within moments, the stranger began to move from the treeline slowly, and within seconds Daryl had jumped to his feet on high alert.

"Please don't be alarmed, my name is Aaron, I couldn't help but see your distress. Is everything ok? Did something happen? I mean, can I help in some way?"

Daryl kept his crossbow aimed at the shadow of this man that called himself Aaron, "Don' take another step, I'm gon be on my way."

Aaron stepped out further, because after watching this man, he was so sure that he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Listen, I only want to help you. I saw you with your group earlier, and I've realized you're going through some things that you're trying to work out. I think I can help you with some stability if you're up for it."

Daryl takes a few hostile steps towards Aaron, with his crossbow centered between Aaron's eyes, "Scuse me? You say you saw me before? You been the one following me?"

"I was only making sure you were good people. I have a cam-"

"Nobody asked you to make sure of anythin', you want me to stalk you around? You want to be watched while you take a piss?"

"I assure you I didn't watch you while you wer-"

"Go. Now. I'm gon' give you thirty seconds to move out of my sight."

Fifteen seconds of silence proceeded. Aaron is on edge, still sure that Daryl doesn't want to hurt anyone, but torn on what to do. He wants so badly to take this man and show him how easy life can be in this terrible world they're living. At the same time, he was beginning to think that this man had walls that were more stable than the great wall of China. Aaron may or may not be pushing his luck, but twenty seconds have passed now.

"Give me two minutes to explain. You've been through a lot and I'm good people. Take a chance. It wouldn't kill you to have a little faith that I'm telling the truth. Please."

Thirty seconds have now passed and Aaron is still alive. Daryl froze. His arms started shaking with his crossbow still drawn. He slowly released his grip and tried to steady his stance. Aaron could see something flash through his eyes and an emotion pass through his face that had no other explanation besides heartbreak and pain. He didn't know whether he should ask what changed his mind, or if he should stay silent. He chose silence, and decided to let Daryl be the first to speak.

"You have your two minutes."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"One minute 50 seconds."

"Ok, wow, so, I'm Aaron. I'm a scout for a community up where your group is headed, or was headed earlier this morning. We have electricity, water, stability, and each other. I watched your group for the past two weeks, because it's my job to make the call on if we should welcome you into our community or not. You guys treated each other like family and that's what we wan-"

"One minute."

"Oh my, ok. That's what we want. We've recently began visiting all of the hospitals within the area and a little further out, in order to get supplies. We found a small group of people at one, and ended up recruiting a doctor. So yes, we have a doctor as part of our community as well, which as you know is a necessity these days. He's great. We met him as he was saving a girl with a pretty nasty head wound. After we saw his skill and knowledge, we couldn't not accept him into our place. We turn away some and we acc-"

"Wait. You-"

Aaron panics and interrupts Daryl, "I know I'm past a minute ju-"

"NO, STOP. Where is this doctor from?"

"Oh, we went as far as Atlanta so we could rummage the state hospital, Grady. We knew they would have a ton of supp-"

"This girl, she's from Grady? Or was she one of yours?"

Aaron raised his eyebrow at the lack of questions about the bigger picture, which was the community and safe living opportunity he was offering Daryl.

"She was from Grady, I guess. I assure you we're open to all kinds of people as long as they're-"

Daryl cuts him off again.

"Is she blonde? Was it a gunshot wound?"

"Yes and yes. What are you reaching for here? Were you at Grady?"

Daryl let out a gasp and dropped back down to the street on his knees. His vision became blurry from the tears building up in both eyes. He felt dizzy. Aaron ran by his side to try to support him from tipping over.

Daryl looked at Aaron before whimpering, "Beth."

 

**...**

 

Breathe. Take slow breaths and count down from ten. Stop showing weakness. This was repeating in Daryl's head until he regained his composure. He realized that he had just became vulnerable and given so much away to this stranger. Then again, he knows Beth, maybe. Or, he says he knows someone who sounds like Beth. How long has he been following him exactly? He doesn't seem like an evil man, like so many him and his group have run into before.

He stared at Aaron, watching him slightly flinch under the inspection of Daryl's deep blue judging eyes. The longer he held his penetrating gaze on Aaron, the more he could tell that Aaron was telling the truth, and that he only wanted to find the good people that were left in the world. This only reminded him of Beth even more. She once told him that there were still good people, and he started actually believing that because of her. Daryl couldn't begin to describe what he was feeling right now, and why he reacted the way that he did, so he stopped reacting. He kept conversation to a minimum, and stopped making eye contact.

 

**...**

 

Aaron didn't know what to think of this situation. He wasn't sure what this man had been through, but he's clearly on some sort of level of messed up. Who isn't though, given the current state of the world. One minute he's having a nervous breakdown, the next he's brewing up a hurricane with his eyes.

"I believe Beth is her name. She hasn't spoken much since she woke up. She has a friend that came along with her, and he hasn't shared much either. I think they both had a pretty rough time before we found them, even outside of getting in some sort of gun fight."

"Mmm.. Names Daryl. I'll come with ya to check out-yer place. We better get movin'."

"How about we head out when it gets light out? It'll be safer."

"Nah, we'll cover more distance goin' now."

" Alrighty.. I guess you're the boss."

 

**…**

 

They've been walking for about six hours, and the sky was just starting to get a shade or two lighter. Daryl had not said a word for the entire time, he was trailing behind Aaron about two feet. Every time Aaron turned around to check on Daryl, Daryl would stop dead in his tracks until Aaron picked back up the pace.

Aaron broke the silence, "We should be able to head off your friends if we start trying to track them in about two hours. That should be around where you left them."

"No, an I didn' leave em'. Don' say stuff you don' know about."

"You're right. Don't take this the wrong way, but I do know you walked away from them and ended up thirty or more miles away."

"I ain't bringin' my group somewhere I ain't ever been before."

 

**…**

 

They arrived at the spot where Daryl first started walking. All he could think about was that Beth may be at this guys camp. How could she possibly be at this guys camp? He couldn't wrap his head around this. He saw her get shot in the head, he held her lifeless body, and he watched Tyrese put her in the car when everything went to shit. They all wanted her to be safe from walkers. He couldn't bare the thought of her being somewhere with her insides ripped out and being exposed. That couldn't happen. She deserved better than what she got. He was sure she was dead. How could she have just let herself out of the car with a gunshot wound to the head? This doesn't add up. They never would have left her behind if it hadn't been for the herd. There was no choice.

Aaron said there's a friend with her. Who would Beth have with her? One of those asshole cops from the hospital?

"We left her behind."

Aaron turned around to face him, "What was that Daryl?"

"Beth. We all thought she was good as dead, and we left her there. There was a herd. We put her in a car, and we left."

"If this is in fact your Beth that we're talking about here, then everything will be ok. She'll know you're a good man and that you had no choice."

Daryl looked at Aaron with distaste, "She ain't MY Beth."

"I just meant your groups Beth, sorry. When I was watching you, I just knew that you were survivors. You're not just a group of people that gives up because life is tough now. You'll be there for each other and you'll survive to tell the story. Daryl, you led your people to safety when the storm hit. I knew then that I needed to bring back someone like you, someone who would make a difference in our community."

"I ain't nobody. I just do what I have to do to survive."

"That's everything Daryl."

 

**…**

 

Aaron stopped suddenly, causing Daryl to jolt into action, raising his crossbow and scanning his nearby surroundings.

Daryl visibly uneasy, whispered, "What? You see something?"

"I hear something up ahead. Walkers I think. Sounds like quite a few."

"Alright, let's jus keep movin' quiet."

This didn't seem like a good idea and Daryl knew it. As it was, Daryl hadn't noticed a sound up ahead, and Aaron had. Was Aaron a tracker and as good as Daryl was in this shitty world they now lived in? It made Daryl uncomfortable that he had been so deep into his self guilt that he's just aimlessly been following the heels of this stranger, Aaron.

Aaron didn't even try to hide the concern on his face, "Let's just stay alert. We'll be there soon."

Within minutes, walkers came from each direction. It looked like the start of a decent sized herd. Actually, a decently large herd. The only clear opening was behind them. There was no hesitation made from either Daryl or Aaron. They worked their way through the walkers on the back left side, and continued on until they found an overhang of a tree that they could crouch under. Aaron jumped in first urging Daryl to hurry, and only after a moment of taking in the situation did Daryl follow him into the small opening. It took a little effort to squeeze out of view from the passing walkers, and by the time Daryl was fully inside, he was so close to Aaron that it was suffocating.

Daryl was awkwardly thinking of ways to lighten the situation, until finally, "I guess if you were gon' try to kill me, I'd suggest tryin' now."

 

It seemed like they were crammed together for at least thirty minutes. Daryl has officially felt parts of this man that he's only felt on himself. For the better half of this hiding out, it was radio silent for the two of them. Eventually Daryl jumped up out of their spot to check if the coast was clear, so they could keep moving. Aaron didn't know why he felt so responsible for Daryl right now, but it became obvious that he did when he yelled, "Be careful," as he climbed out after him.

 

**…**

 

The two of them started back walking towards Aaron's camp in silence once again. Daryl couldn't shake the feeling that Aaron thought he was some incapable redneck. He was tired of being coddled like he would break with just a moments notice. While not paying attention due to being deep in thought, he tripped over a root that was slightly uplifted off of the ground.

"You ok?"

"I ain't no damn little girl, keep movin', we're wastin' too much time. I woulda already been there if I wasn't stuck followin' you."

"Ok, let's pick up the pace then. We're not far out now, we'll be there before dinner time."

 

**…**

 

Daryl and Aaron step out on the road, and Aaron points straight ahead to a large gate.

"That's it. That's Alexandria. It's safe in there, you'll see."

"Yeah, I've heard that before with places. Damn near got eaten at the last safe place."

"I think you'll like it here Daryl, I'm really glad you came back with me."

Finally reaching the gate, some guy opens it up and exchanges pleasantries with Aaron. This almost seemed too normal and pleasant for Daryl. The guy introduces himself as Spencer. Daryl nods and pushes past him, making sure he's ready for anything at this point. Aaron notices Daryl's body language shift to tense.

"It's ok, someone has to stay here to unlock the gates. We try to run a tight ship."

"Good, where are your people? Why ain't they concerned about a newcomer? I don' see anyone."

"They're probably all inside of their homes, it's nearly dinner time."

"Homes? This place is like a fuckin' neighborhood? Screw it. Where's Beth?"

Aaron patiently began walking Daryl towards their medical building. He knew that he wouldn't relax and settle in until he saw this notorious Beth person that has him on edge. Before Aaron could finish pointing properly at the door, Daryl had ran past him nearly knocking him down. Daryl swung open the door and started yelling, "Beth!" No response.

"Where is she?! What have your people done with her?!"

"Daryl, calm down. We haven't done anything. Have you checked upstairs and in the back?"

Daryl pushed Aaron against the front door, "The hell you mean, don' tell me to calm down! She would have heard me yellin' for her if she was here!"

"Daryl! Please try to stay calm. She's here somewhere! We'll find her!"

Just then a older man walked towards the door from outside, "Have we got a problem here?"

Daryl had Aaron's face slightly pushed against the door, but he saw him out of the corner of his eye, "Morgan! Daryl here is trying to find your friend that came from Grady with you."

"I see. Well, Daryl, do you mind letting go of our friend Aaron here, and then we can discuss what business you have with our other friend."

"Scuse me? My business? What's your business with her?! Have you touched her?! Are you one of those dirty fuckin' cops from that hell hole?!"

"As soon as you calm down, we can have a rational conversation, but until then, I'm going to go about what I came here to do."

Daryl watched the older man walk over to a table, and he grabbed a bag. It appeared that he was packing up a few things that was left on the table. He noticed something grey being pushed into the bag, and it looked like a sweater. Beth's sweater.

"Is that Beth's sweater? Why is Beth's sweater here and she's not? Is she ok?"

"Hi Daryl, I'm Morgan. Nice to meet you as well." Morgan chuckles.

"Mmm, yeah.. fine. I'm calm. You gon' answer me?"

"She's fine. She left this building and went into her permanent house with me yesterday. I'm picking up the rest of her things. She got ahold of new clothes since being here, so this sweater wasn't a priority when we left leaving."

"Where is she? I need to see her."

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait, Daryl. She's resting right now. I'll talk with her in the morning to make sure it's ok to have you over for breakfast."

"Breakfast? You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me."

 

**…**

 

Aaron rushed after Daryl as he trailed Morgan.

"Daryl, I really don't think this is a good idea right now. I'm suppose to be taking you to meet Deanna. All people we bring in need to meet with her first, so she can officially approve. She's our leader here."

Daryl didn't stop walking to answer, "This first."

From a distance, they saw Morgan enter a home, a nice home at that.

Daryl hung his mouth open, "How many of these do your people have?"

"So far, enough for everyone Daryl. We need to get you set up, come on."

"Not yet."

Aaron was nearly shaking he was so nervous. He knew he would need to fight Daryl back, and he also knew he just couldn't do it. When Daryl started walking towards the house, Aaron had no idea what to do next. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

 

**…**

 

Daryl went to open the door, it was locked. Without thinking, he kicked the door in.

Aaron ran behind him, "Shit!"

Daryl walked in with Aaron right behind him. He started up the stairs, assuming that's where the bedrooms would be. He saw Morgan come around the corner with a baseball bat, and he narrowly avoided a swing to his head. He was moving so swiftly around the swings that it almost appeared he was dancing with Morgan. One second avoiding a swing to the head, the next second he was swinging open a bedroom door. The first bedroom was empty, but the next bedroom had someone in the bed, facing the opposite way of the door where he was standing. Daryl ducked another swing, and entered the room. Morgan stopped swinging, in fear of it getting violent near where Beth was resting.

Aaron ran up behind them and stood in the door way hoping the worst part of this was over.

Daryl walked carefully along the bedside, until he was right beside the the person laying in the bed. The blanket was covering her face, but he saw blonde stray hairs all over the pillow. He gently moved the blankets to reveal the most beautiful face. Beth's face. Scars and all.

Morgan watched Daryl as he kneeled down beside Beth's bed. It had become obvious that Daryl posed no threat to his little friend, and he felt a little guilty that he was so overprotective. She was clearly Daryl's friend, too. Morgan didn't feel too guilty, though. After finding Beth the way that he had, it's a surprise that he was willing to let her out of his sight at all these days.

Daryl looked up and noticed that Beth had shifted a little in bed. He saw her eyes slowly open.

"D..D..Daryl?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In case you didn't see earlier, this is my first time writing a fanfic.
> 
> This was originally posted as three separate chapters on another website. I put it all together here. I hope that doesn't effect anything or change the way the story is read! :)
> 
> I'd love some feedback from you guys to know if I should continue writing this story. I already have the next two chapters completed. I'm going to hold off on posting for the rest of this week, unless I get motivated to post sooner! :P
> 
> I hope you loved it!


End file.
